Married to Styles
by WhovianDirectioner
Summary: SEQUEL TO ENGAGED TO STYLES! Ana and Harry Styles go through life as they are married. Drama, Romance, Humor, and maybe some Doctor Who fun are involved throughout their life as they are finally married!
1. Married to Styles

RECAP:

We walk out and down the aisle and...

END RECAP!

Feel the eyes on me. I keep my eyes on Harry and all my worries and nervousness is gone. we finally get to Harry and my Dad hands me off, this exchange happens and Harry smiles even wider. We in front of the priest yada yada yada. You know how weddings go. Once the wedding is over, we go to the reception in which I see Louis and Cindy dancing. When I dance with Louis, because I was dancing with every male there. "So, I saw you dancing with cindy." I say. "Yeah, I kind of asked her out, and she said yes." He says looking sheepish. "Well, I'm happy for you." I state. I moved on and well, yeah.


	2. First Night

"I...I mean We, We were a we now... Weeeee!" I thought as we left the receptipn. I am married to HARRY STYLES! About 2 1/2 years ago, I would have never dreamt about this, but now dreams are reality. Right is left, up is down, and a girl who's parents died, is now happily MARRIED!  
Harry sighed "We're finally married. I'm the luckiest man in the world." He whispered in my ear "I agree Haz!" I yelled to the world, my mstake. We heard a loud scream, "Look it's Harry and Ana!" Crap! Fans were headed our way! We ran to the limo and got on the plane. I started to change into comfy clothes when Harry walked in on me in just a t-shirt and underwear. I scream "Get out Harry! I'm changing!"

Harry's POV:  
I was changing into sweatpants and a tank top when I realized I couldn't find my converse. "Ana probably has them!" I whisper to myself. I walked into the girls room on the private jet. I walked in when I saw her in just a t-shirt and underwear. She of course screamed, but I couldn't move. I was just staring at my beautiful wife. She had been through so much, yet she still loved me. I walked forward and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and began pulling off my shirt, but I stopped her. "Whats up baby?" She asked gently. "You know I want to, but you have to wait." I replied.

Ana's POV:  
Wait for what? I would have to find out, but I had a little surprise for him too, one that would make tonight special. We arrived and I pulled on my mini-skirt and blouse. He was in a suit. He had traveled for 15 hours, but he looked hot. His shirt resting on his perfectly toned body. He covered my eyes and we walked on what seemed like forever. We finally got on a boat. We sailed to a small island. "Here we are! Esme's Isle!" He yelled happily, "Oh My Gosh! From the book, thanks Harry you're the best!""I'm going swimming if you want to joun, Ana!" He said romantically. "Ok let me get ready first." I ran inside and got my make-up off. I pulled 2 bikinis out of my bag and wondered which one to wear. Then it struck me, I would be like Bella, fearless. I freaked out then stripped down to my 'b-day suit'. I put on a towel and walked to the water, Harry had seen me and his eyes got wide, though I chickened out and just wore a strapless bikini I got for my Birthday. We took a dip. Then I went to shower. The hot water felt good. I heard Harry walk in. What was he doing here? I peaked outside the curtain and saw he was brushing his teeth. He was in a towel and still wet. He walked out and I got in a towel, Bella style, for real this time.  
I walked out and pretended like I was looking for my PJs. I was sure that he was behind me. I felt two hands around my small waist and pick me up. He was strong and set me down on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and pants. I took the lead and pulled off his boxers and he pulled off the towel. He kissed me leaving love bites on my neck and chest. Well, it was the perfect night. He leaned over and looked at me with his green orbs.

Harry's POV:  
I dropped my pants and she did the rest. I quickly pulled the towel from her body. I loved her and tonight we were together. I left love bites, she looked at me and nodded. The rest you've heard before.


	3. Feeling Sick

I woke up and realized it wasn't a dream. It was all real, every last bit. I jumped out of bed and walked downstairs. I saw Harry. The way he looked at me, I realized I was still naked so I grabbed a blanket and layed down next to him. I did this at home before I started dating Harry, but he was my home now. Plus, I wasn't feeling good so I didn't care, really. Harry left for the day so the sweet was to myself. I layed watching disney classics in the same position. If I moved, I would throw up. Harry came home I decided to get dressed, still tired I didn't put a bra on. I was alone, so whatevs. Once he was home, he curled up next to me revealing a bag of Nando's. He really was the best. We ate and the same thing happened two nights in a row. All of it. In the morning I went to the bathroom and realized I missed my period. NO NO NO! The purple pregnancy test was saying I was pregnant, again. What was I going to tell Harry? This was just like Bella and Edward, except my baby isn't going to be part vampire. Wait! The show! If I got into Wicked, my character would have to be an extra or the mother depending on when we preform. How was I going to tell Harry about the baby?


End file.
